


Promise

by Siver



Category: Lunar (Video Games)
Genre: 100 Fandoms, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: They promised to always look after her





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azurefishnets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurefishnets/gifts).

> Fictober Day 2  
100 Fandoms Challenge - Prompt: Promise
> 
> For [azurefishnets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurefishnets) who had a prompt from Press Start that I’d been eyeing but didn’t get to, but now has partially inspired this, and who introduced me to Lunar in the first place for which I’m most grateful <3.

“We promise we will keep her safe.”

Weeks passed since Saria and Ohro made that promise. They passed in a sort of blur as they tried to navigate their new life with a baby and toddler. Saria sat in a chair by the window, cradling Luna. Moonlight bathed the sleeping village and despite her own creeping tiredness, Saria found herself content.

Luna pressed closer to her, her tiny fist wrapping around her shirt’s fabric. Saria smiled down at her. She’d be asleep again soon. It was strange to think how different she was from Alex when he was her age. It was often a battle to get Alex to sleep while Luna would wake a couple times before drifting off again quietly. She didn’t cry out much, but she was more vocal in other ways. Alex had always been quieter. Saria was fascinated to see how else they might be similar or differ as they grew.

“Mama!” Alex toddled up to the chair.

“You’re supposed to be asleep,” Saria said with little rancour.

“Want you.”

She shifted over and Alex clambered up to curl next to her. He reached out with a big yawn to touch Luna’s hair. “Sis.”

Saria gave them both a fond stare as they fell asleep.

“I will always keep you safe. I promise,” she murmured.

“Mama sing!”

Luna stared at Saria from her bed. Saria tucked the blanket around her. Alex sat on Ohro’s knee while he read a book to him. 

“All right. One song,” Saria said.

Luna clapped her hands. Saria adjusted the blanket again as Ohro caught her eye with a grin before they returned their attention to their respective charges. She sung to shining blue eyes and felt herself lost in the notes.

“Ah… aah. Aah aaah!” Luna repeated and giggled.

Saria blinked. That had almost held a tune, the same tune.

“More!” Luna exclaimed.

“You heard the lady,” Ohro said.

Alex nodded. “I wanna hear more!”

“Honestly,” Saria said. “All right. One more time, then it’s time to sleep, okay? And that goes for you too, Alex.”

“Aaa!” Luna said again and Saria started the song once more.

When she finished Luna snuggled into her pillow with a humming sort of noise. Alex clung half asleep to Ohro as he brought him to his bed and once settled, he stood by Saria and they held hands looking at their children. Saria renewed the promise to herself. They would always be safe.

“Laaa. La la la lalaaa.”

Saria followed the singing to Alex’s room. Luna stood in the middle of his floor, swaying slightly to her song as she sang. Alex sat on the edge of the bed staring, rapt. Saria leaned on the door-frame. Six years old and she’d already far surpassed her in singing.

“That was beautiful,” she said when Luna wound down to a halt. Luna spun around and Alex jerked as if knocked out of some sort of reverie.

“Thank you mama!” Luna chirped.

“How are you feeling, Alex?” Saria asked. He’d complained of a bad headache earlier though he looked happier now.

Alex jumped up. “My head feels all better.”

“That’s the power of music,” Saria said lightly. And a good distraction no doubt, she added privately, not least in Luna’s singing skill. Certainly she always felt more soothed when she heard it.

Luna grabbed Alex’s hand and tugged. “Come on Alex. Let’s go play.”

The kids raced out and Saria trailed after. She half watched from the window as they met up with Ramus until all three ran from her view. May they always be so happy.

“A bit higher.”

Luna stood, her head cocked, listening. Alex frowned in concentration at his ocarina then tried again. Saria set her book aside; it was clear she wasn’t going to get much reading done right now when she couldn’t keep her eyes or ears off the practicing pair.

“That’s better,” Luna said before she launched into singing along.

Alex was still learning, but Saria thought they truly did sound lovely together. Crisp clear notes rang out around them and Luna’s voice only grew more beautiful as time went on. She leaned back into her chair with a contented sigh. Everything was well. She would see that everything always would be for her precious children.

“We promised!” Saria burst out as she paced another line across the room. Ohro rested a hand on her shoulder preventing another frantic crossing of the room.

“They’ll be all right,” Ohro soothed. “We knew this was likely.”

“Alex yes! And I wish to Althena that wasn’t the case, but why Luna? She’s not a warrior.”

“Do you really think she would let Alex go without her?”

“I…” Saria sighed. “No…”

“Alex will look after her and she’ll look after him.” Ohro wrapped his arms around her. “We taught them the skills they need in the world. Isn’t that protection on our parts?”

“I just want them to be safe.”

“We’ve done what we can. It’s their turn to fly.”

Saria nodded. “Be safe, Alex… Be safe, Luna…”

“This can’t be…” Saria whispered. She’d repeated it too many times as if the denial would make it come true.

Ohro’s face was grim. “They’ll get her back. Alex will find her.”

“Taken…” She stared at Ohro. “How could this happen? How could we let this happen?”

“Betrayal,” he muttered his eyes flicking to the door, his own anxieties plain. He pulled her into a hug. “She’ll be safe. They both will be.”

Saria leaned into his chest with a shaky breath. “They have to be,” she replied. “They have to be… I’m scared.”

He squeezed her tight. “Believe in Alex. Believe in Luna.”

“Always. Our children.”

“Mom! Dad!”

Saria raced out of the house in time to see Alex and Luna stop in front of the house. Letters were small comforts. Now, they were finally home! She flung herself at them drawing both into as large a hug as she could manage. They were here and alive and well.

Alex eventually extricated himself as Ohro joined them.

“It’s good to see you both,” he said and gripped Alex’s hand before pulling him into a hug.

Saria stepped back to stare at Luna taking in her full appearance from top to bottom. She was all right and she was here. Luna smiled at her and there was something different there, something deeper in her eyes. She clasped Saria’s hand.

“Promise fulfilled.” She blinked and was entirely the Luna Saria had always known. “I’m so happy to be home.”

Ohro pulled Luna over into another hug while Saria steadied herself against the sudden crushing relief. They were truly safe.

They all returned to the house together, a family once more.


End file.
